


Free Hugs?

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park if you squint again, M/M, daehwi is a hugging angel, free hugs, jinyoung is an awkward flirt, sorry for the loopholes, this is written on a whim, yes this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Daehwi thinks giving free hugs is a bad idea, until a deep dark angel asks him for one.Who couldn't resist it?





	Free Hugs?

Daehwi wants to rip Woojin’s eyes out of its sockets right now.

Daehwi lost a bet, and because of that, he and Woojin are in Han River right now. It seems harmless because everyone goes there for recreation and a lot of young people are populating the available spaces in the riverbanks this warm summer afternoon, but Daehwi is holding a big cardboard sheet with “Free Hugs” written across, in red letters. To make it more inviting, Daehwi drew a duck, or so according to him.

Seriously, the duck looks like it was stepped on by an elephant, but Daehwi doesn’t care.

He just wants to shove Woojin’s face down the river and leave him there to die.

 

His ears are red from embarrassment, and the cardboard does not help much in shielding him from the sun’s rays. He starts to smell now, but he cannot do anything about it because yeah, Woojin’s watching him a few meters away, and yeah, he knows his best friend can break him limb by limb faster before he could shout for help. So he holds it in. 

A lot of people are noticing his banner, and some of them are pointing at him. They snigger, but none really negative. So far, so good, but Daehwi wants to end it right now.

A kid approached him, and being the cute little button he is, he hugs the kid warmly. He even gave him a kiss on the cheek, which the kid accepted with giggles. A group of little girls approaches him, and they all got hugs from him. Even a grandmother asked for a hug, and Daehwi realizes this is not as embarrassing as it seems.

Seeing them becoming all recharged and smiley after hugging him, he feels a bit relieved. He could do this every once in a while.

 

Five o’clock comes, and it’s time for Daehwi to finish his task. He bows to a cluster of people watching him, and they clap for him. The redness of his ears did not subside, but his heart feels a little lighter.

Daehwi is about to go to Woojin’s place and smash him into pieces with the banner when he hears a voice speak to him.

“Uh, can you give me a hug?”

Daehwi now feels okay doing physical contact with people, knowing this would make them feel better, so he says, “Sure!” and looks up to see who needs his recharging hug.

His mouth opens, for an angel is asking him for a hug.

The boy is taller than him, maybe older than him but only for a year or two. His face is partly covered by his fringe, brown and soft to the looks. The boy is handsome, and looks like he’s the last person to ask for a hug from a random person. He looks like a lot of people would like to hug him in the first place.

The touch to his wrist snaps him back to reality, and the next moment he knows, his face is squished right onto the other’s chest. His heart beats erratically, skipping beats. The other hugs him tightly, not that tight to crush his fragile spine but not too loose to let him go that easily.

The boy smells of a mixture of that cotton body wash from Innisfree and a little sweat, and oddly to Daehwi, it smells so nice. So he buries his nose deeper to the other’s chest, savoring the comforting and relaxing scent.

He doesn’t realize that they have already parted until the boy shakes his arms a little gently. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he has smoked weed because of that blank look in his face.

Realization hits him. The boy is staring right through him.

Then a wave of hot embarrassment sweeps him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! It’s not what you think it is!” he sputters in panic. He sees Woojin from his place, but he has this look that says _go on, I will just sip my cup of tea here_ and he knows for once that he is doomed.

Then the boy’s face crinkles into a smile, then a soft laugh.

“Don’t be! Though we can talk more about it over a cup of coffee if you want?”

“Oh, sure.” Daehwi doesn’t know why he said that.

“I’m Bae Jinyoung,” the one says with that warm smile on his face. He offers his hand to Daehwi, who grabs it two seconds later.

“Lee Daehwi, nice to meet you.”

“Let’s go?” The taller guy proposes, reaching for Daehwi’s cardboard banner.

Daehwi nods, and hands the banner to the guy.

He worries about Woojin for once, but the touches of Jinyoung’s hands intertwining into his makes him forget about his best friend. _That’s what he gets for being an ass to me._ He can deal with him later.

 

Woojin is surprised to see Daehwi walk side by side with the tall guy. He couldn’t believe his best friend leaving him without sparing a glance back at him.

He is about to call Daehwi, asking him why when he feels someone’s arms wrapping around his waist.

He looks around to see a guy, a little taller than him wearing a pink jacket and denim pants, hugging him from behind.

He is about to wriggle away from the stranger when he hears him murmur at his back.

“Hug me please.”

Woojin does not know what has gotten into him, but he just allows the other boy to hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write for the 2park side?
> 
> Water me Curiouscat, I beg y'all: @minhyungshyung


End file.
